poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat the Darkness
Defeat the Darkness Lyrics :Blaze ::We would never think of you as an outcast :F-Freeman ::We have great friends who like to think :Dazzle ::We think your magic's strong :F-Freeman ::So we can right the wrong :Dusk ::And your troubles disappear before you blink :and the Shadowbolts ::Oh-oh-wuh-oh-wuh ::Oh, oh-wuh-oh wuh :Blaze ::Being brave does not take reservations :Sci-Ryan ::No way :Dazzle ::This villain may have a brain as large as yours :and Flain (EG) ::Whoa-oh-oh-oh :Blaze ::But if he wins this game :F-Freeman ::Well I think we made it plan ::What will happen if he have the winning scores? :and the Shadowbolts :: "Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh :F-Freeman and Sci-Ryan ::Defeat the darkness, defeat the darkness :Dazzlings ::If he wins, then we'll all die :F-Freeman ::Ah, ah, ah :Shadowbolts ::We have to stop him :Sci-Ryan ::Exterminate him :All ::Before he kills us all with his might :Sci-Ryan ::Oh-oh-wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh. oh-oh-wuh-oh-wuh :Blaze ::You must fight him with your magic :F-Freeman ::If you don't, it will be tragic :Dazzle ::More important is you'd lose the ones you loved :F-Freeman ::Ah, ah, ah~ A chance like this won't come again :Dusk ::If you stand here, you won't win :F-Freeman ::It's time to show the bad guy who's the boss! :Shadowbolts ::Oh-oh-wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh. oh-oh-wuh-oh-wuh :and Tennessee Kid Cooper ::Defeat the darkness, defeat the darkness :Dazzlings ::If you don't, he'll make us fall :Bentley :Our order in the business :Thomas ::Without power like his :al-Kupar ::He'll be beaten once and for all :Shadowbolts ::Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh :F-Freeman ::What I'm telling is very simple :Dazzle ::"We have to win this on all scores :Bandicoot ::We can help you fight that guy with magic you have stored :F-Freeman ::Along with me and some the others :Blaze ::All we want is victory~" :F-Freeman ::That the villains plans will fail and our... :and the Dazzlings ::Actions will save the day :Sci-Ryan ::Defeat the darkness, defeat the darkness :Shadowbolts ::If he wins, then we're all dead :Fairbrother ::But we can win it :(puts on a brave smile) ::If I begin it :Sci-Ryan ::Let's us face this guy ahead :Sci-Twi ::Face your fate, Jay, you are going down :T. Monkey :: Face the fact, Jay, your partner's going down :Sci-set :: Jay, you'll be defeated after I set it free :Cyberlings ::Face the fate, skunk, you can not hide :Sci-Ryan ::Now, Le Paradox, you can't flee from me :Luna ::Please believe us, you villains will fall :(MRR) ::You're just foolish if you think you'll beat me when you use it :Sci-Ryan :: Let's unleash the magic... :Bandicoot ::You must know what you are about to see :Thomas ::You'll be taken down in three... :F-Freeman (joins Sci-Ryan) ::Face the fact, Jay, you're defeated :Ratchet ::Two... :Sci-Ryan ::Time for you to fight us :Sparkle ::One! :Jay ::NO!! :All ::Now! :Paradox (spoken) ::It's too late, Jay. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Songs Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Hero Songs Category:Songs sung by Ryan and the Dazzlings